The girl who likes to fight
by Joeyflo2
Summary: Roxzanna Matthews is a 15-year-old girl, she loves to fight and she loves to hang out with her two best friends Johnny and Pony. Come see how everything works out with the girl that loves to fight! Please Read and Review! Pony Roxzanna. Warning: A lot of swearing and Smut in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my fellow fanfiction readers! I hope you like this story! Please review the story so I know what you guys think about the story (: I will try to update as often as possible! Now, onto the story!**

My name is Roxzanna Matthews. I am the little sister of Two-bit. My eyes are grey, my hair is brown and I love to be around Johnny and Ponyboy. Just the way he smiles, walks and talks make me feel like I'm on cloud nine. "Roxzie!" Two-bit yelled as he waved his hand in front of my face, effectively snapping me out of my daydream."Where did ya go?" he smirked at me and crossed his arms over his chest, I shrugged "just thinking about my homework" I lied smoothly. "Sure… Don't look now but Pony is coming"

He winked and ran away before I could get a good swing at his arm. "Hey Rox" Pony and Johnny said in unison _._ I took a deep breath and turned around "hey guys. Are you ready to head home?" I stuffed my books into my locker before shutting it and walking down the hall with Pony and Johnny behind me. "How was your last class?" Johnny asked, I shrugged and turned around to face them when we were outside. "School is always boring, we learn about the same thing, no action and the teachers are always stuck up…" I caught Pony staring at something and look over to see miss popularity herself, Cherry Valance walking with her boyfriend. I roll my eyes and start walking towards the Curtis home. _She better stay away from him_ my subconscious snarled. I nodded my head in agreement and kept walking with the boys talking behind me.

We turn down Pony's road when an orange Mustang speeds by us, nearly clipping me. "Let's go. I'm not in the mood to fight some Socs right now." I grab Pony and Johnny's hands and start to walk faster. We are cut off by the same car as it parks in front of us. I instinctively move in front of the boy as they get out of the car. Six to three, I ball my fists up and glare at them

"what the hell do you want? Better get out of here before we kick your asses" the two boys behind me quietly object. One of the Socs walk towards me and grabs my chin, pulling me towards him "you got a smart mouth greaser. How about we go back to my place and I can teach you some manners?" he grins and I punch him in his ribs, he doesn't flinch but his eyes change from calm to fury.

"You're going to pay for that. Guys get the others" I turn and nod "run. I got them." They shake their heads and get ready to fight. _Not bad. I thought they were going to run_. I turn my head back and am met with a fist. "Fuck!" I scream and grab my jaw.

I can feel the blood dripping from my mouth. I jump on the Soc and start punching him in the face. "Guys! Get the other ones!" he yells at his friends. The others start to surround Pony and Johnny and start to fight them. The Soc I'm fighting slams me against the car and starts to punch me in the ribs. _I think I'm going to pass out. No. Be strong! Like Two-bit._ Kicking him in the shins works and he drops, I quickly and forcibly bring his face to my knee and I run to the others and jump in with my two boys.

I get a few punches in until Pony yells out for Darry and Soda. A few seconds later we hear some door open and multiple footsteps approach us. The Socs run towards their car and I grab Johnny and bring him to me, examining his face. "Are you guys okay?" Pony's neck in bleeding and they look up. We hear someone clear their throat and we stand, turn and look up at the small group of men, including my brother. "Hey… Two…" I mumble and laugh awkwardly and stuff my hands in my pockets. "You guys go ahead, Roxzie and I will be there in a few minutes". The other nod and leave, they are checking Pony and Johnny.

"Are you okay?" Two asks as he lightly grabs my face and looks at it. I try to get out of his grip but he doesn't let go. I groan and look at him "Yeah. I'm okay. He wasn't that rough with me" I am surprised my ribs aren't killing me, maybe it was an in-the-moment thing. "It probably looks worse than it is" Two raises an eyebrow and shakes his head, smiling. "You're safe now with your big brother here!" he laughs and starts to walk towards the Curtis house. I slowly start walking behind him, breathing slowly. Pony and Johnny were sitting on the porch when I arrived. "Did you get into trouble?" Pony asks, I shake my head "you?" he shrugs "not really" I smile and look up at Johnny "Are you alright Johnny?" He nods and smiles "I sure look a hell of a lot better than you do". He winks.

 _Little shit, he's lucky I love him_.

"Is that my Roxzie?" We all look towards the voice. I squeal and run towards him "Dally!" He picks me up and spins me around when I jump into his arms. "I thought you were in the cooler Dal" Pony says from behind me, his voice is a little rougher than a few minutes ago, Dally sets me down and kisses my cheek. I can't help the blush that creeps up into my cheeks.

Pony's eyes change, they harden. "I got out early, ya know. Good behaviour" He wraps his arms around my waist and smiles down at me. Pony glares at me. _What the hell? He knows Dally is only joking… Right? I hope so…_

I bite my lip and look around, trying to avoid his gaze. "I was thinking about catching a movie tonight. Do you guys want to join? Johnny?" He just nods and smiles. I love it when he smiles, he needs to smile more. "I have to ask Darry"Ponyboy mumbles and walks away. "I have to ask Two" I follow Pony inside.

When Pony gets inside he doesn't even try to talk to Darry, he heads straight to his room. I continue to follow him and sneak into his room behind him. "What's the wrong Pony? Are you alright? Did the Socs get you bad?"

I look up at him as he turned around, I gently close the door and leant against it. He just shakes his head. "I'm fine Rox" I get off the door and walk over to him, gently touching his arm. "Pony…" I whisper, he turns and looks down at me. _We are the perfect height for each other_.

He glares at me a little then stops "do you like Dally?" he whispered. I shake my head and look down "No… I don't like him…" Pony lightly puts his hand under my chin and raises it so I am staring up at him. He moved a little closer to me. "You're so beautiful" he whispered and leant down, gently pressing his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. After a few minutes, we break away and put our foreheads together "you were jealous". I grin and he laughs quietly, "maybe just a little". I kiss him again then start to walk out of his arms but he pulled me back, causing me to giggle. "Where do you think you're going, little lady?" He smirked and nuzzled my nose. "Rox?" "hmm?" He kisses my cheek "will you be my girlfriend?" I grin "hmm" I just hum. "Is that a yes?" I open my eyes and look into his green ones. "Yes. I will be your girlfriend".

I shake my head and look down "No… I don't like him…"

Pony lightly puts his hand under my chin and raises it so I am staring up at him. He moved a little closer to me. "You're so beautiful" he whispered and leant down, gently pressing his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. After a few minutes, we break away and put our foreheads together "you were jealous". I grin and he laughs quietly, "maybe just a little". I kiss him again then start to walk out of his arms but he pulled me back, causing me to giggle. "Where do you think you're going, little lady?" He smirked and nuzzled my nose. "Rox?" "hmm?" He kisses my cheek "will you be my girlfriend?" I grin "hmm" I just hum. "Is that a yes?" I open my eyes and look into his green ones. "Yes. I will be your girlfriend".

After a few minutes, we break away and put our foreheads together "you were jealous". I grin and he laughs quietly, "maybe just a little". I kiss him again then start to walk out of his arms but he pulled me back, causing me to giggle. "Where do you think you're going, little lady?" He smirked and nuzzled my nose. "Rox?" "hmm?" He kisses my cheek "will you be my girlfriend?" I grin "hmm" I just hum. "Is that a yes?" I open my eyes and look into his green ones. "Yes. I will be your girlfriend".

"Where do you think you're going, little lady?" He smirked and nuzzled my nose. "Rox?" "hmm?" He kisses my cheek "will you be my girlfriend?" I grin "hmm" I just hum. "Is that a yes?" I open my eyes and look into his green ones. "Yes. I will be your girlfriend".

"Rox?" "hmm?" He kisses my cheek "will you be my girlfriend?" I grin "hmm" I just hum. "Is that a yes?" I open my eyes and look into his green ones. "Yes. I will be your girlfriend".

"hmm?" He kisses my cheek "will you be my girlfriend?" I grin "hmm" I just hum. "Is that a yes?" I open my eyes and look into his green ones. "Yes. I will be your girlfriend".

"will you be my girlfriend?" I grin "hmm" I just hum. "Is that a yes?" I open my eyes and look into his green ones. "Yes. I will be your girlfriend".

"hmm" I just hum. Is that a yes?" I open my eyes and look into his green ones. "Yes. I will be your girlfriend".

"Is that a yes?" I open my eyes and look into his green ones. "Yes. I will be your girlfriend".

"Yes. I will be your girlfriend".

 **Awww! Jealous Ponyboy! I hope you liked it! -Joce**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know why it started to repeat towards the end in the last chapter. I fixed it, though! Thank you thewritevoice for telling me! This is going to be a short chapter :( But I thought that I needed to explain Roxzie a little bit more. Enjoy! (Let's hope it doesn't repeat this time!)**

"So, what do we do now?" I mumble against his lips. He smirks and shrugs. "We should probably tell Johnny."

I turn and start to walk to the door when I feel a hand encounter my butt. I gasp and turn around to see a grinning Pony. "You will pay for that" I grumble before I walk out of the room and into the living room. _I wonder what Tim is doing_

I look over at Johnny. "Johnny, are you going to hang out here for a little bit?" his eyes find mine and he smirks slightly "yeah, I'm going to hang out with Pony for a few. Are you going somewhere?" Pony silently sat down near Johnny and watched me.

"You should stay here for a little bit. To make sure you're okay" Darry added. I nodded "alright, do you want me to make dinner tonight then?" I raised an eyebrow, causing Darry to laugh. He won't admit it, but I am a better cook than anyone else in the gang. It might be because when Mrs Curtis was alive she taught me how to cook. I smile at the memory.

* ** _Flashback*_**

 _I quietly walked into the kitchen, where Mrs Curtis was humming as she chops some green peppers. I lean against the white cabinets and watch her. I did this often so Mrs. Curtis wasn't surprised I was there. "Hello little miss Roxzie" her voice sure was beautiful. Like an angel, she was an angel._

 _I was only eight when I started watching her cook. I didn't have much else to do. She grabbed a small wooden stool and placed it right next to her so I could watch what she was doing._

 _"_ _Do you remember what the first rule is when you cook?" her eyes shifted to mine. Her eyes… Brown but warm and inviting. I giggle and nod my head eagerly "put your hair in a bun and wash your hands!". She smiled and looked over to the sink "Would you like to help me?"_

 _I smiled even wider "yes please!" I hurried off the stool and walked to the bathroom, where I could reach the sink._

 _Once I was done washing my hands and pinning up my hair I_ _returned to the kitchen where a small bowl sat on the counter. I hopped back on my stool and looked into the bowl, all the veggies she had cut sat in the bowl. "Alright Roxzie, I want you to mix them together with your hands"._

 _I nodded and did what she asked. We continued to cook for about twenty minutes until Mrs Curtis put the dish into the oven. "You did a very good job Roxzie!"_

 _I giggled and looked up at her. "Thank you for teaching me" I spoke softly and put the stool away._

 _"_ _I need to go check on Johnny. I will see you later! Thank you again" I run out the door, closing it quietly behind me and run to the lot._

 _*_ _ **End of flashback***_

"Rox" Pony shook me from my thoughts. "Yes?" I smirk at him, "Darry asked you a question" my eyes shift to Darry "sorry Darry, what did you ask me?" his eyebrows are raised and he's staring at me. "I said, 'Can I help you with dinner?'" _shit, he knows something's up. He never wants to help with dinner._

"Sure" I smile and stand, then pin up my hair. "So, how is everything going?" he leans against the counter. _Act normal_. "Fine. I mean, other than getting jumped, everything is fine… How about you?" I don't look at him as I cut up some veggies.

"Oh… Everything is the same… Except I found some money in my drawer this morning… And it wasn't there when I left yesterday. I asked Soda and Pony if they knew anything about it. They both said you were in there then left. This has happened before, though. It's weird. Isn't it?" I try to control my breathing. "How did you get that much money Roxzanna?" I look up at him and sigh.

"From my grandmother. When she died, she left all her money to me. You know… She was very, very rich. But that doesn't make me a Soc. I'm still the same. Only you and mom know about it. Please don't tell the others." Darry's eyes softened.

"Thank you. It has helped a lot, I don't have to work as much anymore because of you" he envelopes me into a hug that lifts me slightly off the ground. "Now, let me cook because I have seven men to feed." Darry nods and walks out of the kitchen.

"Ponyboy!" I call from the kitchen, I hear footsteps enter the kitchen.

"Yes dear?" he says mockingly. I glare at him but smirk. "It's your turn to set the table mister" he walks over to me and grabs my hips. "but I don't want to" he pouts, I shake my head and nod,

"please? I will call Darry in here". His eyes widen. "You wouldn't" I grin and look up at him "Darry! Could you come in he-" I call, Pony shakes his head and kisses me, stopping me.

Darry clears his throat and we pull away "Um… Pony won't set the table" I blush and turn back to the food and pretend to finish it.

"Ponyboy," Darry says in a playful tone, "When did you and Roxzie become more than friends?"

I put the food in the middle of the table.

"Today" I speak then stick my tongue out a little at Darry.

"Okay! Food is ready!" We all sit down the table and start to eat. I sit between Johnny and Pony.

He gently grabs my hand under the table as we eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I am convinced that fanfiction hates me lol. I have no clue what happened to the other chapter I posted but now it is all fixed! I shifted the story a little. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Now that my secret was out I felt awkward. I hoped that he would never find out that it was me. Normally I will put the money in an envelope and just stuff it into the mailbox. My eyes never leave my plate.  
 _  
Maybe we should go. If you don't feel like being around them, it's okay. Johnny will understand. So, will Pony._ Pony squeezes my hand lightly, bringing my attention to him. I smile softly then look at Two-Bit.

He's joking and smiling like he always does when we are all together. I peek over at Johnny, I wish he was my brother too… He would be a great addition to our family. A sudden whistle sounds from behind Darry, I look up to see a woman in a dark pink suit, her long blond hair drapes over her shoulder and her eyes are a bright green color.

I tilt my head slightly and stare at her. "Roxzie. We need to talk". She sounds like Mrs Curtis… She looks just like her.

I nod and look towards Darry, he is staring at me, eyes wide. "Whatcha doin' Roxzie?" I clear my throat and let go of Pony's hand and stand "I'm getting ready to clean up my plate…" He glares at me as I walk past him, into the kitchen.

"Roxzanna, I need to speak with you now."

I growl "I'm coming!".

Darry walks into the kitchen behind me "who are you talking to?" I jump away from the sink and chuckle nervously "Oh, um, no one… Just me… I must go, though. Bye. Thank you for letting me stay. Make sure Johnny stays inside tonight. It's supposed to rain". I head out of the door.

"Okay, I'm alone. First of all, … Are you… Are you Pony's Mom?" She nods.

"I thought that I reconized you... And I'm the only one that can hear and see you?" Another nod.

"Okay, so everyone will think I'm going crazy. Great. Wait, what's wrong? Something must be very wrong for you to come down and see me…" She sighs

"We do have a problem. Three members of the gang join me. Very soon." I stop in my tracks, I didn't even realize I was walking, I ended up at the lot. "You mean… three of us die?" She looks down

"Yes. Johnny and Dally pass away… You share the same fate as them."

I look up at her "Johnny?" _Johnny._

My breathing starts becoming fast and shallow, like I can't really breath, almost as if someone is my lungs. _Am I having a panic attack? No. I'm probably just in shock._ I grip my chest and start falling to the ground, _yeah, this is shock. I need to sit down_.

Once I'm on my knees I start to cry. "No. I refuse to let him leave me… I can't." I cup my ears, bring my knees up to my chest and try to take deep breaths. "I can't breathe" I manage to mumble out of my cries.

"What about Ponyboy?" I look over at her, she finally sat down on the old car seat that we have set up. "He lives, but he is never the same. He lost his best friend. And his girlfriend"

"What happens to me?" She shakes her head. "I'm not allowed to tell you how any of you guys die".

"Then why bother telling me?! I need to know. Can… Can I give my life to save them?" She looks to me solemnly "Yes. If you are willing to do that, then I am able to tell you".

"How much time will I have?"

"You have two months until the event that starts everything happens. I would spend it wisely… Also, thank you for helping Darrel. I know he has been working hard". I tear up again, _I'm going to die._

I nod "I will check in a week before everything happens", with that, she takes her leave.

 _I'm going to die_. I stand slowly, when I get to the Curtis house I quietly watch them from the window as they continue to joke and play roughly.

 _Johnny, he's smiling._

I clear my throat as the tears start to flow again. I head down the stairs; the screen door opens behind me "Roxzie?"

I freeze, it's Soda. He gently puts a hand on my shoulder and turns me to face him, when he sees my tear stained cheeks he softly asks "what's wrong baby?"

I laugh bitterly through my tears, "I'm going to die" I mumble and back up slowly

"What? Why would you say that?" Soda starts to follow after me.

"I just know." I mumble

"Roxzie, come inside" I shake my head and turn and run.

"Darry!" Soda yells then quickly follow after me. Another pair of footsteps starts to chase me. I feel a pair of arms grab and lift me off the ground. I try to struggle out of Darry's arms, after a minute or so I stop fighting and look down at the ground.

"Jesus Roxzie" Darry pants. "What the hell! Why are you saying that you're going to die?!" Soda sounds winded too.

Darry puts me down and stands in front of me. "If I don't…" I sniffle and shake my head, walking in a small circle.

Darry and Soda exchange a look Soda then looks at me "baby, no one is going to die" I wail "Yes! Yes, they will! All three of us will! She told me!"

Soda looks over at me and raises an eye brow "Who told you that?" I shake my head "Someone." I start shake my head again. "Please, just believe me. If I don't Johnny and Dally will die…"

Johnny and Pony start to walk up to us, the rest of the group trailing behind. Two-bit looks so worried, I feel so bad for scaring him like this.

"What the hell is going on?" Dally is the first to speak.

"Rox, are you alright?" Johnny and Pony ask simultaneously.

I laugh and nod "I'm just, I was just having an episode I guess" Two shakes his head. "No, that ain't an episode. Something is wrong. Tell us"

He steps forward, "you don't cry"

I look up at Darry, for help, he shakes his head and looks at me. I sigh, "I am going to die... In two months".

"No you are not. Why would you say something like that?" Two asks. "Because someone told me, if I die then Dally and Johnny will be safe. They won't share the same fate. They will be able to live their lives". "You're not dying. Now cut the shit Roxzanna. Stop lying about things like that. It ain't funny." Is all Two is able to say before he walks away.

Johnny just stares at me, along with everyone else in the group.

"What did you just say?" Johnny's quiet voice speaks.

 **How do you feel about the story shift?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm glad we like the shift in the story. :) This chapter is kind of a rough chapter, it's kind of a filler chapter. Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated! Enjoy! - Joce**

 **Chapter 4 - Meeting Johnny**

After watching Two-bit walk away from me tears start to form in my eyes. I turn to Johnny "please believe me…" I whisper "This isn't a joke. Someone told me that if I don't sacrifice myself then Dally and Johnny, along with me will die"

I look up at Pony, who is now crying. "I would give anything for you Johnny, you belong here. With the gang, so does Dally. You guys deserve to live". Johnny's face changes, he seems… Mad.

He grabs my arm and pulls me to the side "How can you do that? Who said that you can speak for me?! What if I want to die? What's the point of being here if you aren't? We've been together forever! I…"

He shakes his head and looks back at me "I won't let it happen. Do you know when? When I die? Dally? Yourself? None of us must die, it's okay." I smile "I do have a few months, though. We will be okay. I won't leave you…"

we nod and turn to the group "Come on, I need some cake" I try to lighten the mood. They agree and they start to run towards the house, Johnny and I walk together, I gently nudge him and give him an Eskimo kiss, just like I did when we first met.

I smile "I do have a few months, though. We will be okay. I won't leave you…" we nod and turn to the group "Come on, I need some cake" I try to lighten the mood. They agree and they start to run towards the house, Johnny and I walk together, I gently nudge him and give him an Eskimo kiss, just like I did when we first met.

Johnny and I walk together, I gently nudge him and give him an Eskimo kiss, just like I did when we first met.

 ** _Flashback!_**

 _I listened to the sound of my feet hitting the ground as I walked down the street. Normally, my big brother, Two-bit would walk with me, but today he is with his friend named Darry. I think he's older than my brother but they pal around a lot._

 _I stop walking when I hear a sniffle. Quickly I look around, just because I'm in second grade doesn't mean I don't know how to defend myself. I spot a boy in a vacant lot, he's crying. I quietly walk over to him and sit in front of him_

 _"Are you okay?" I whisper, I reach out to touch his shoulder when he jumps and curls into a ball. Why is he crying? I look at him closer, he has dirt and blood on his hands and his lip is bleeding. He's hurt._

 _"I'm not going to hurt you…" My voice still a whisper, "It's okay" I comfort him. Mommy always sings me a song when I cry. I start to sing my favourite song, it always makes me feel better._

 _"I love those dear hearts and gentle people  
Who live in my hometown  
Because those dear hearts and gentle people  
Will never ever let you down_

 _They read the good book  
From Fri till Monday  
That's how the weekend goes  
I've got a dream house  
I'll build there one day  
With picket fence and rambling rose_

 _I feel so welcome each time that I return  
That my happy heart keeps laughing like a clown  
I love the dear hearts and gentle people  
Who live and love in my home town"_

 _After a few minutes, he uncurls and stares at me, his eyes are filled with fear, but he smiles._

 _"What's your name?" I offer a small smile. "J-Johnny" He mumbles, still trembling from crying._

 _"I'm Roxzanna, but my mommy calls me Roxzie" I giggle quietly. "You have a cool name and you sing real good too," he says, still staring at me._

 _I giggle again "Mommy always sings when I'm sad. You have a tough name" He tears up again_

 _"No! It's okay!" I smile "Don't cry Johnny" If singing worked then maybe kisses will too!_

 _I smile and lean towards him, I give him light Eskimo kisses, doing this causes him to laugh and hug me. "Come on Johnny, come to my house. Mommy taught me how to clean someone who's hurt up."_ I knew from that moment on that he was going to be my best friend forever, someone I will take care of until I die.

 ** _End Flashback_**

"Roxzanna, wake up we have to go to school," Two-bit says coldly. I groan and get out of bed. I quickly grab my clothes for the day and get dressed and head out to school. When I get to school Pony is waiting for me next to the steps.

"Early day? You're never early to school" I smirk as I walk up to him, giving him a peck on the lips. "I didn't have a good night sleep. I never do when you're not in the house" He shrugs.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to sleep in my own bed. Is Johnny coming to school?" I try to get Johnny to come to school as much as possible. "I dunno, I haven't heard from him since last night. Let's go inside." He starts up the stairs then stops when he sees someone at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Ponyboy!"

 _Ugh, I know that voice. Sherri Valance._ I roll my eyes.

"Oh, um, he-hey Cherry" _Did he just stutter?_ I raise an eyebrow and lean against the wall, waiting for their conversation to end.

 _Be nice._

"How are you doing? I saw you at the last track event. You did really well" She giggles. "Oh yeah? Well, thanks!" He laughs nervously. "There's a party tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

 _Wait. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did she just ask him to a party? She is dating Bob._

"Uh, I'm sorry. But I can't, my girlfriend and I are hanging out after school."

She gasps quietly "Oh, I didn't know that you had a girlfriend. She's really lucky"

 _Alright, enough._ I push off the wall and stand next to Pony. "Yeah. I am" I smirk slightly when he eyes widen.

"Roxzie." She glares at me

"Cherry." My smirk gets bigger.

"he's not going to be single for a long time. So, you should pick another person to sink your claws into. Maybe a Soc." I walk past her, into the school.

 _Ugh, I don't like her. Miss perfect._

I roll my eyes once again and walk to my locker. "Hey, Roxzanna" I look up to see Randy leaning against the locker next to mine. "Hi?" I raise an eyebrow. _Why are the Socs talking to greasers today? Maybe it's pity day or something._ I quickly grab my books and close my locker. "Um, bye…" I slowly start to walk away from him, he grabs my arm and gently pulls me back towards him.

"You didn't even let me say anything" He looks hurt. "Okay, then say what you have to say" I cross my arms over my books and look up at him.

"I wanted to say sorry, I heard what the other guys did to you and your two friends. They shouldn't be jumping girls" He stares at me. "Why are you sorry? You jump greasers all the time. You have jumped me once or twice. Are you okay? Why are you even talking to me? If anything, you should be talking to Pony. Or even better, you Socs stay with your own kind".

I turn and this time I successfully leave. Sometimes I think that it would be better to just drop out. I quietly walk down the hallway, when I round a corner I hit a brick wall- something else hard… I look up to see Bob Sheldon, sighing, I walk around him. "watch it greaser"

He snaps angrily. I turn and glare at him "fuck you Bob" I regret saying it as soon as the words leave my mouth, _crap._

His friends push off from their lockers and stand next to Bob, "the fuck did you just say to me? Trash." He walks towards me.

I shift my hips slightly so I'm leaning on my left leg, "I'm getting real tired of you Socs. Do you think greasers are really scared for you?" Bob smirks as he leans down, his face only centimetres from mine now. "Be careful grease. We wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty little face of yours"

"No, you better watch it." And with that, I walk into my classroom.

Two-bit is sitting in the seat he normally is, as always I sit next to him and lean over "hey, Two. Where did you go last night?" His eyes shift to mine, icy, cold. "Does it matter? Also, I want you home after school today. We need to talk"

my face falls slightly "Pony and I are hanging out after school. I am sleeping over there tonight, it's a Tuesday. We can talk after dinner" he growls "Fine. But at 6 I am picking you up. You're not sleeping over there, you're grounded". I shift in my seat to face him

"grounded? Are you grounding me? You can't. You are not mom." He shrugs, "I can make sure you don't leave the house. Whatever you were talking about last night really pissed me off. Joking about death is not funny." I roll my eyes "I wasn't joking."

The teacher coughs, making everyone look up towards the front of the class. He smiles "good morning, we are going to finish our chapter on writing a research paper." I sigh and stare at the chalkboard. _I miss Pony. Only a few more hours_

When I get out of Pony and I walk to his house. No one is home when we walk into his house, _well, that means he's all mine then._ I gently grab his shirt, pull him close to me and kiss him deeply. We kiss until we can't anymore. _Okay, maybe this isn't the first time we kissed each other._

I smirk and we kiss again, he gently grabs the bottom of my shirt. "Wait" I look around "lets at least go into your room"

I whisper and kiss him again, he picks me up, which causes me to squeal. We make our way to his bedroom and he lays me on the bed softly and locks the door behind him. _Okay, it's not the first time we have slept together._

 **Okay! This chapter ended up being a little bit bigger than I meant it to be. The part with Bob and Randy didn't go exactly how I wanted it to go. But, oh well :P Nothing is perfect. How did you guys like it? Do you guys have any suggestions? If you do I can always put it in my story! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
